Stop
by Pyrofan
Summary: What happens when the only thing that is keeping Rogue at the institute betrays her? R
1. Default Chapter

Hey people, pyrofan here this is a new story………  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
I really don't hate Bobby all that much but eh what can I say Rogues better off with John.  
  
It had been a year since the dam collapsed and took Jean away from them, took John away from Marie. In that year Jean came back as the Phoenix, her new power was stronger and she could control it now. But John had yet to return.  
  
Rogue had contemplated leaving, she had let bygones be bygones with Magneto. Sure Charles Xavior had given her a nice home and she had learned how to control her powers but she just didn't belong. There was one thing that bonded her to the institute though and that one thing was Bobby.  
  
Rogue traveled into Bobby's dorm room.  
  
"Hey Bobby whats up sugar?" Rogue asked kissing her boyfriend. "Oh nothing much but I really should thank the Professor for helping you with you powers." Bobby said kissing Rogue deeply.  
  
Bobby's hand traveled down towards her belt buckle, he started to undo it. "Bobby wait, ah'm, ah'm not ready." Rogue's shaky voice said.  
  
"Come on Rogue we've been together for two years and you say the same thing every time." he said standing up from his bed.  
  
"Well maybe because it true Bobby, why else would Ah be sayin' it?" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Maybe it's because you really don't like me anymore Marie." he replied  
  
Rogue walked over to her boyfriend, "Bobby that is not true."   
  
"Then why don't you do it with me?" Bobby's voice rose.  
  
"I already told you Bobb," Rogue tried to explain but Bobby smashed his lips on hers.  
  
She tried to push him away but he was to strong. He backed her up to the door, a faint 'click' was heard. Rogue's eyes widened 'Oh my God what is he doing?' she asked herself.  
  
Bobby pushed her onto his bed, "Bobby what are you doing?!?" she yelled, but he didn't reply he was on top of her with his lips bruising hers again.  
  
He placed her hands to the top of his head board and froze them there. He tore off her shirt and angrily abused her breasts. Bobby started to go for her belt buckle again, but when he came in contact with her stomach he fell limp.  
  
Rogue was crying now, "HELP!" she screamed. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEH!" she sobbed.  
  
"Rogue!" a voice was heard outside of the door.  
  
"Logan please help meh." she whispered. The door was busted down and Logan was shocked at the sight he saw. There was Rogue her hands frozen to the head board, her shirt torn off and Bobby lying limply to the side of her.  
  
Logan threw Bobby off of her and tore the ice from the wall, her hands were blue. She threw her hands around his neck and sobbed into his shirt, "Logan ah was so scared."  
  
"It'll be okay now darlin, lets just get you into some clothes." Logan said bringing her to her room.  
  
Logan's room later that night   
  
{Logan's point of view}  
  
I cant believe what that kid was going to do to her. Good thing Charles put him into protective watch or he would have been dead.   
  
*sigh* she sounded so much like she did when she was at the Statue of Liberty, so helpless and lost. I feel so sorry for her she has gone through so much, losing John and all. Hell that kid would have been better for her.   
  
Rogue's room  
  
{Rogue's POV}  
  
Ah cant believe he was about to do that. Rogue was packing her bags. Didn't he know how much he meant to meh? He was the only reason for meh staying here. She took a look in the mirror, Gawd ah hate my reflection. With that though she broke the mirror with her fist.  
  
{Normal POV}  
  
Logan heard the clatter of glass breaking and got up to investigate. He opened his door to see Rogue disappear around the corner.  
  
Rogue got to the front door. "You running again?" she heard a voice say.  
  
She turned and half heartily smiled, "Now where have ah heard that before? Yeah guess ah am, ah left a note." she said  
  
"A note huh? Well I know how you feel, the not fitting in thing but I think you should stay. Not just for me either stay for you." He tried to explain.  
  
"Ah'm leavin' for meh, Ah'm sorry Logan, but ah don't have anything to give you because ah don't think ah'm commin back." and with that she left. She went to the garage and picked a motorcycle, and sped off into the night.  
  
Logan let a lone tear fall down his cheek, "I'm sorry." he heard a voice say from the next room. There a kid sat watching tv, "Its okay kid just keep watchin' your programs." Logan said and headed towards his room.  
  
At a local bar  
  
Rogue sighed as she sipped her coke, and watched the bubbles form.   
  
"I'll have a bloody mary." a familiar voice said beside her. She looked up and almost smiled. There stood John, her John.  
  
"John?" she asked.   
  
"Hey Rogue what are you doing at a bar at," he looked at his watch, "1:19 am?"   
  
"Getting away, forever." she said gloomily.  
  
"What's the matter Ice Pick being a dick?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered tears swelling up in her eyes. John's laugh quickly stopped. "Rogue what did he do to you?"   
  
"Nothing," she said trying to turn away from him, but he grabbed her by her arm, her bruised arm, "Ow, John stop." she whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Then tell me, please." he asked.  
  
"He, he tried to……he tried to rape meh." she sobbed softly.  
  
"What?" he said forcefully, but then calmed down. "Rogue I am so sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Can ah come with you?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"You mean to Magneto's?"   
  
"Yeah, please."   
  
He looked into her eyes, "Sure thing." he sat back down and started to drink his Bloody Mary.  
  
"Aren't you to young to drink?" Rogue asked, "Not by what this license says." he grinned, and she smiled.  
  
"So, uh I take it you can touch now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah the Professor has helped me control it, but ah kind of wish ah didn't." she sighed.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you like touching better. You just need someone who isn't a prick." John said. "Do you want to get out of here and have some fun?"   
  
"Sure where do you propose?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I was thinking a rave there having somewhere downtown." John smirked.  
  
"Yeah defiantly." she said getting up from her stool, and walking to the door John following.  
  
"You have a ride?" He asked.  
  
"No I walked over 30 miles to a bar." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, geesh touchy touchy, so where is it? I kind of got dropped off." he sighed.  
  
"Over here." Rogue walked over to her motorcycle.   
  
John whistled, "Kick ass, so lets get going. Here let me drive I know how to get there." he said holding his hand out. Rogue rolled her eyes and handed him the keys. They got onto the bike and Rogue put her hands around his waist.   
  
He started the bike and Rogue layed her head against his back. 'this feels so perfect' she thought to herself.  
  
Soon they got to the rave, and they hopped off of the bike and walked into an abandoned wear house.  
  
The place was pumping with energy the ground was literally shaking. "Come on John lets dance!" Rogue yelled over the music, pulling John to the dance floor.  
  
They started dancing to a song.  
  
Rogue got into it a lot sooner then John did. She started grinding him with her hands around his neck. He had never seen her like this before, she was hot.   
  
Soon enough he got into it he grabbed her waist and turned her around so that her butt was facing him. She was still dancing, and his hands were all over her. She reached her hand to the back of his head and brought his mouth crashing down onto hers. His tong pushed past her soft lips, his hands exploring past her skirt.  
  
Rogue moaned into his mouth arching to his touch. He turned her around so that she was facing him this time, crashing his mouth onto hers once again.  
  
Still dancing the two made out with fiery kisses. John lifted her up by her butt and she rapped her legs around his waist. feeling his erection she slowly moved her hips making him groan. She smiled and kissed him again. He put her down feeling he was about to explode if she didn't stop riding him.   
  
He moved her to a wall still kissing her and pined her against it.   
  
Rogue froze, and her eyes snapped open. She pushed John off of her and ran out of the wear house, John hot on her trail.  
  
When John finally caught up with Rogue they were already to her motorcycle. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Rogue what's the matter? What did I do wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's, it's just," she couldn't finish, she broke down crying. She lowered herself down to the ground and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Getting the picture John said "Oh Rogue I'm so sorry for what Bobby did to you." he pulled her into a hug. "Come on lets get you home." he said picking her up.  
  
They got onto the motorcycle and once again Rogue rapped her hands around his waist and layed her head against his back. "John?" she asked   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
So people how did you like my first and or last chapter? R&R please  
  
~Pyrofan~ 


	2. Chapter 2 12

I don't own anything… Okay this is now the actual chapter two…yeah…you've probably already read it but here you go anyways…  
  
John felt Rogue's arms go slack, and he slowed down. "Hey Rogue?" He said cutting off the engine.  
  
"Hmm?" Was what he heard. "Come on get up front so I can watch you so you don't fall off of the bike." he said.  
  
Rogue reluctantly scooted to the front of the bike and laid her head on the bars. John smiled and got behind her. "Okay now don't fall off." he said.  
  
"Kay." she said dreamily.  
  
John smiled again and started the motorcycle. About ten minutes later Rogue had slipped back into John's embrace. She woke up and found that it was morning and they were still on the road.  
  
"Where did you say you got dropped off from?" She asked  
  
"I didn't say but I'll tell you any ways. Magneto's new base is in Maine it is a hell of a lot shorter ride in a jet…but I'd rather take the longer rout." he sighed.  
  
Rogue laughed out loud, "Oh yeah I forgot that your kind of afraid of flying from our last jet ride." (AN if you havent noticed Rogue's accent is kinda gone…teehee oops well I'm just going to go on with the story with out the accent)  
  
John blushed but wasn't noticed because Rogue was facing away from him, "I was not afraid, I just didn't like the loop part." he macho-ly said. Which made Rogue laugh more. She was laughing so hard that she started to fall.  
  
"EEP!!" she…eeped but fell onto John's arm, that's when John started to laugh. "Oh shut up that was so not funny." she yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
John's laughing finally got under control when he said, "It's just up ahead." Rogue just simply nodded and laid her head against John's chest.  
  
Once they were at the base which oddly resembled an uberly huge mansion of metal Rogue once again doubled over in laughter. "What now?" John smiled  
  
"It's just can he be any more obvious, I mean come on a huge mansion of metal?" she laughed, then breathed out regaining her posture. "Okay then lets go." They parked the bike and walked into the building. They were soon greeted by none other than Magneto. "Heya old bucket head." Rogue said. (I know shes way out of character right now…I'm blaming it on the motorcycle fumes…)  
  
"Why hello my young Rogue, I hope you've come to join and not to kill?" he more asked then stated.  
  
"Yes I am here to join, so where's your new team I know you have had to recruit more people now let me see." Rogue said with a giggle (yup defiantly the fumes)  
  
"As you wish. Please let me introduce you to Piotr, and Remy." Magneto started as a very tall burly man walked out, followed by a tall very gorgeous man with sun glasses on. " Of course you remember Mystique. And my son and daughter, Pietro and Wanda." a young teen, well her age anyways, with white hair zipped out followed by a girl who looked about the same age with shoulder length black hair with blood red streaks in it.  
  
Rogue's eyes nearly fell out of her head, Magneto had kids?!? Her eye twitched… 'Ewwwwwww' was all she thought. "Well, hi every one…I'm Rogue." she stated.  
  
Remy was it? Stalked up to her and grabbed her ungloved hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is all Remy's Chere." what the Cajun received was something that no one would have expected beside John of course.  
  
"Never touch me again Cajun." she snatched her hand away and went over to John. "Can you take me to my room Johnny?" Rogue asked giving him a nick name that she had given him at the institute.  
  
"Sure thing." he replied and directed her to her room.  
  
After the series of silver doors they came to a group of doors that were different colors. The colors were blue, dark purple, white, black, red, and there was a green one. The blue was directly across from the purple, the white from the red and the black from the green.  
  
"Which ones mine?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Green," he replied, she smile he knew it was her favorite color.  
  
"Yours is the red one right?" Rogue asked and he smirked, "who's are the others?"  
  
"Blues Pietro, purples Wanda, whites Piotr, and blacks Remy." he said  
  
Rogue went up to her door and wiped it to see if the paint was fresh, it wasn't. "How long have you been expecting me to come?" she smirked. She knew she had caught him. They had known about her leaving for a while she just knew it. She just didn't know how. "And how?"  
  
John swallowed, "Well we were watching you for quite some time and we saw you packing so…"  
  
"They sent the only person I would trust to come and get me." she said her head bowed her hair covering her face, "smart man Magneto is, Eh I've always believed his way anyways. Anyways lets get something to eat, and some things for me to wear." her head lifting.  
  
"Okay then lets go to the mall I guess, we can invite the others too so you can get to know them." John said, "We have an unlimited amount of money thanks to Magneto's way, which just takes it out of random human accounts." he smirked. And Rogue laughed.  
  
They invited the others, they all wanted to come except for Piotr and Wanda who had to do some training. Each one had a motorcycle except for Remy who his had just broken down so he hitched a ride with Rogue.  
  
"So Chere how are you liking the ride?" Remy whispered in her ear. The motorcycle swerved a little causing Rogue to jump back to attention. Remy chuckled and slid his hand down towards her the bottom of her skirt.  
  
Rogue bit her lip but said, " I thought I told you not to touch me again." But Remy just smirked and continued his exploration. "Stop, please." she said with tears in her eyes, but Remy didn't notice, Rogue grabbed her head and pulled her legs together and screamed, "Stop it Bobby STOP!!!"  
  
Remy's eyes widened as the bike swerved to the left and hit an oncoming car.  
  
Rogue laid in a ditch a couple of feet away from Remy. Remy managed to get up and over to Rogue, "Rogue, Rogue wake up." he said to her unconscious body. He turned her body over and cursed, Rogue had a huge gash on her forehead and was bleeding badly.  
  
Remy lifted his wrist, "Guys we ave a problem."   
  
"What type of problem Remy?" John's voice was heard over the communicator.  
  
"Rogue and Remy were in a bit of a crash." Remy said holding Rogues lifeless body up.  
  
"WHAT?!? Is Rogue okay?" John yelled.  
  
"She be bleeding pretty badly, we are on rout 76 and er bike is totaled." he replied.  
  
"We'll be right there." John said in a hurry.  
  
Remy tore the him of his shirt off and wrapped it around her head, "Come on Chere wake up fo' Remy please." he whispered to her now pale face. A couple of minutes later there were two motorcycles that came to a screeching halt in front of the Cajun.   
  
"Where the hell is she?" John asked getting off of his bike, but then he saw her and he froze. There was his Marie she was deathly pale and there was blood that had dripped from the Band-Aid that the Cajun had provided, her clothes were ripped and she wasn't moving. "Pietro get her to the base quickly!" he shouted.  
  
Pietro picked her up and zoomed off towards the base.  
  
John looked at Remy, "What the fuck were you doing?"  
  
"Remy wasn't doin notin." Remy kind of smirked but it faded as John came up to him and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Yeah fucking right Remy I know you better then that, you a hot girl on a bike with her wearing a skirt, now I'll ask you again what the Fuck did you do, Marie would never lose control of a motorcycle like that." John's jaw tightened.  
  
"Okay so Remy may have gone to far but, wait who is Bobby?" He asked   
  
"Fuck it you'll find out later right now I'm getting back to the base for Rogue, take Pietro's bike back." and with that he got on his bike and spead off.  
  
BACK AT THE BASE  
  
"Piotr!" Pietro yelled as he came through the doors with Rogue in his arms.  
  
"Yes comrade? Oh my, get her on the examining table." Piotr said.  
  
Piotr went to work and told Pietro to wait outside, just as John and Remy came in. "Where is she?" John asked.  
  
"She's getting examined." Pietro said, "the best thing to do is just wait out her until he gets done."  
  
Three hours had gone by and finally Piotr came out, "She seems to be stabilized."  
  
John sighed in relief, "When do you think she should wake up?"   
  
"Any minute now, John you can go in and see her." Piotr added.  
  
Rogue's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"God your okay." John said hugging her.  
  
"What? Wait, who are you? Where am I? GET OFF OF ME!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Rogue it's me John," his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"I don't know any John, where's Irene?" Rogue was now sitting up in her bed  
  
"Rogue how old are you?" John questioned.  
  
"I'm 15 why?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Rogue, you have hit your head, you are not 15 you are 19." John tried to explain.  
  
"What are you talking about?" but then she looked down, "Holy shit I have boobs!" she screeched  
  
This made John laugh, "Yes Rogue you do, now listen to me you know you're a mutant right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I just turned into one. Havent I?" she asked  
  
"Well you've been one for four years but you can touch now, I think still." He saw Rogue's eyes widen.  
  
"D-Did you say I could touch?" he nodded she smiled, and kissed him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rogue and John were dancing pretty intensely when she brought her hand around his neck and brought his mouth crashing down on hers.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"John?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah its me." he replied.  
  
"I remember something, we were dancing, and I kissed you," she blushed.  
  
He smiled, "yeah that was me."  
  
Yeah its this one again read and review if ya wanna…cya…  
  
~Pyrofan~ 


	3. rememberance

Heya people… sorry I havent updated for a while…yes in the last chapter you should have realized that the second one won the most votes…so heres the 3rd chapter…  
  
I don't own anything…  
  
"So are you my boyfriend or something?" Rogue asked.  
  
John thought about this he could lie and have Rogue as a girlfriend like he has always wanted to. But lying always led to bad things… "Naw I'm not." he sighed.  
  
"Hmm to bad, how long have I known you?" she asked moving towards him.  
  
"Oh about 4 years or so." he shrugged.  
  
Rogues eyes widened and she scooted as close to John as she could without sitting on him…to much, "You mean you can tell me some things about me?"  
  
"Yeah what ever you want to know." he smiled  
  
"Tell me every thing from when you first met me till now." Rogue said excitedly.  
  
"Okay lets see the first time I saw you was in Ms. Ororo's class, I made a fire ball for you, but Bobby turned it into ice and it dropped to the ground making me have a week of detention." John would have continued but he saw Rogue staring off into the distance. "hey you okay?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah I was just remembering kind of, but I cant place that Bobby person, I remember that he made me a ice rose but I cant remember anything about him or even what he looks like." she sat there puzzled. "Oh well." she shrugged.  
  
John sighed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to tell her about 'him' at least not yet.  
  
John told Rogue all about herself which does seem quite weird but she was amused.  
  
"There is no way I would do that!" she laughed.   
  
"Oh you defiantly did and Jamie was mortified." John had just told he the time before she and Bobby were going out they as in Rogue and John were sitting on the couch when Jamie walked by she started moaning and said, 'Oh John that feels so good'. she did this because Jamie had stolen her sketch pad earlier that day.   
  
"Oh my goodness poor Jamie." Rogue covered her face. She had successfully remembered everyone from the institute, every one except for Bobby. She remembered meeting Remy and Piotr, even when Magneto tried to kill her, but just not Bobby.   
  
"Hey John?" they were now laying on his bed, yes they had migrated during her life story.  
  
"Yeah Rogue?" he asked turning his head to look at her.  
  
"I really have to go take a shower." she said.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that, you are getting a little smelly." he smirked.   
  
Rogue hit his arm, "John!"  
  
"Just kidding Rogue, you know I love the way you smell." he laughed.  
  
"Yeah what ever." she said getting up from the bed, "I'll be back in a little bit." she smiled then left.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hmm now if I only remembered where the bathroom was." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Lost Chere?" a voice said.  
  
Rogue whirled around to see whom the voice belonged to, but she oh so gracefully got her foot caught under the rug and fell oh so gracefully into the arms of that person. "Oh I'm sorry, actually yes I am lost." she was put back on her feet. "Do you know where the bathroom is? Remy right?"   
  
"Yes, and yes follow Remy." so it seemed that Rogue didn't remember Remy or the whole fiasco…  
  
Remy led Rogue into the bathroom. "Yes 'ere it is Chere."  
  
"Okay, thanks for showing me but I'm going to take a shower now so…" Rogue was cut off by his body leaning her up against the door. "Uh Remy w-what are you doing?" she asked shakily.  
  
Remy kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and arched into his touch. His lips traveled up her neck and onto her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip, as she moaned her mouth opened and he slid his tong into her mouth. She moaned again but he finally realized her hands on his chest trying to push him away. Remy broke the kiss.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?!?" Rogue screeched her lips swollen.  
  
"Sorry Chere Remy don no what came over 'im." he huskily said in her ear.  
  
Her eyes closed again but this time she was trying to recollect herself, "Its okay but you can just leave now, okay?"  
  
"Okay Chere Remy'll be seeing you 'round." and with that he left Rogue in the bathroom.  
  
Rogue fell to the ground clutching her head as another flashback came.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
She tried to push him away but he was to strong. He backed her up to the door, a faint 'click' was heard. Rogue's eyes widened 'Oh my God what is he doing?' she asked herself.  
  
Bobby pushed her onto his bed, "Bobby what are you doing?!?" she yelled, but he didn't reply he was on top of her with his lips bruising hers again.  
  
He placed her hands to the top of his head board and froze them there. He tore off her shirt and angrily abused her breasts. Bobby started to go for her belt buckle again, but when he came in contact with her stomach he fell limp.  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
Rogue was crying now, "HELP!" she screamed. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEH!" she sobbed still reliving her past.  
  
"Rogue!" a familiar voice was heard when suddenly the door knob was blown up and three figures came into the room.  
  
"John help meh please it hurts so bad." she sobbed clutching her head. John went to her and noticed her accent had come back.  
  
"Shh its okay Rogue." John cooed rocking the crying girl.  
  
"What 'appened Rogue?" Remy asked concerned.  
  
"Ah remembered Bobby." and passed out.  
  
Okay I know its really short but I have huge writers block so yeah  
  
~Pyrofan~ 


	4. fun fun

Squeak I finally got ungrounded so now I can update!!! Alright lets go….  
  
Rogue woke to see the face of a sleeping John, "Hey" her voice cracked.  
  
John stirred and looked up at Rogue, "Hey, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Considering the details, Ah'm fine, a little shook up but fine none the less." She said with a smile. John enjoyed when she smiled, it always made him feel better.  
  
"Hey Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Er, do you want to go get some food with me or uh something?" he blushed.  
  
"John Allerdyce, are you asking little old meh on a date?" she mockingly gasped.  
  
"Maybe," he blushed even more. Sure he had always liked Rogue and he thought she was pretty hot, but….wait what was his point…. "Yes Rogue I am asking you on a date, so do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Hmm ah dunno John, what would Remy say?" she joked.  
  
John's face became firm at the mention of Gambits name. Rogue laughed and kissed his nose, "Of course ah'll go with you."  
  
"Good, so where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Rogue giggled as she jumped into the plastic colored balls, followed by John, "Rogue I cant believe you have never been to Chuckie Cheeses." (AN I do not own)  
  
"Hey its not my fault ah was deprived of my childhood." she sunk into the balls.  
  
John waded through the balls over towards Rogue, "This has defiantly been the best date of my life." he leaned in, and got hit in the head with a plastic blue ball.  
  
"Eww gross no kissing in the balls, that's so gross." Three little kids ewwed at the entrance. Rogue and John exchanged looks and started throwing balls at the annoying kids who ran away crying to their mothers.  
  
"Now where were we?" John said turning around to…nothing, "Wait…hey Rogue where did you go?"   
  
"You'll have to find me." he heard a laugh come from the tubes. John sighed and left the ball room to search for his prey.   
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Rogue was breathing hard, she had evaded John for ten minutes. She sat down in the tube and tried catching her breath. Just as her breath slowed a hand came up and clamped itself over her mouth silencing her scream.  
  
"Hahahahaha, yeah I got you." John laughed letting go of Rogue's mouth.  
  
"Yeah I guess you did get me, so do you want your prize?" she asked in a seductive voice. John nodded like an eager little kid and Rogue kissed him on his nose.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Alright everyone, I know its short but hey its summer well read and review  
  
Pyrofan 


End file.
